The present invention relates to certain pyrrolopyridines, methods of preparing such compounds, pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds, and the use of such compounds in treating obesity, depression, and disorders wherein aggression is a symptom (e.g., schizophrenia).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,232,031 and 4,278,677 refer to tetrahydropyridylindoles having antidepressive, antiemetic, antiparkinsonian and neuroleptic activity.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,993,764 and 4,196,209 refer to piperidylindoles having antidepressant, antiemetic and antiparkinsonian activity.
J. Guillaume et al., Eur. J. Med. Chem., 22, 33-43 (1987) refer to tetrahydropyridinylindoles having serotoninergic and anti-dopaminergic properties.
K. Freter, J. Org. Chem., 40, 2,525-2,529 (1975), refers to the reaction of cyclic ketones and indoles to prepare 3-cycloalkenylindoles.
G. H. Kennet et al., European Journal of Pharmacology, 141, 429-435 (1987), C. Bendotti et al., Life Sciences, 41, 635-642 (1987), M. Carli et al., Psychopharmacology, 94, 359-364 (1988) and P. H. Hutson et al., Psychopharmacology, 95, 550-552 (1988), refer to the effects of RU 24969 (5-methoxy-3(1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-4-pyridinyl)-1H-indole) as a 5-hydroxytryptamine agonist, its potential anxiolytic, and antidepressant effects and its effects on feeding.